Eye of the Tiger
by wicked Rock Star
Summary: Trent was once a prince of a far off kingdom, but his uncle cusred and exiled him to Earth. Now, his only way to break the curse and stop his uncle is with the help of a goth girl. Sorry if it is bad summary.
1. Note

**Hello to all. Here is a new story of mine. To be honest, I'm kind of over Total Drama Series, thanks to all the stuff that happen in TDWT. However, I really wanted to do this story for some time. I got inspired from a little bit from Strix Moonwing's **_**The Princess and the Spider**_ **and ****The Nutcracker in 3D****Trailer. I know the movie was supposed to stink. However, I really enjoy the trailer. Yep, I'm a sucker for the transformation and Disney movies. So, the plot is a prince gets a spell cast on him by his evil uncle (a.k.a Chris.) He is then exiled to Earth and meets a young woman, who might be able to release him from the spell and help him stop his uncle. I know, how ****original****. I will need help with the story later in the story. I also need help deciding the main couple. At first, I was either thinking of Trent and Gwen or Geoff and Bridgette. Then, I though of Trent and Bridgette, so now I really want to do them. Also, the prince (who will most likely be Trent) will be turn into a tiger, just like he is portrayed by Drago-Flames's drawing of him. Just so everyone know, I'm going to have the other characters of TDI be Chris's allies, Trent's friends, Bridgette's friend from Earth, or Trent's and Bridgette's allies to defeat Chris. Please note: I'm not sure how much I can update this story, but I will try to update soon as possible. Bye. I do not own anything.**


	2. Prince Trent

**So here is the first chapter, I hope you like it. Just so everyone knows, the story is in an AU. I still need help with this story. I need ideas for the later plot and which other TDI character should be Chris's ally, Trent or Bridgette's friend, or Trent and Bridgette and Trent's allies to defeat Chris. Please comment if you have any ideas. Enjoy. I do not own anything.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Prince Trent<strong>

Trent's POV

My name is Trent Rocksons.

Prince Trent Rocksons.

That's right. I'm a prince. The prince of Wawanakwacia, to be exact. The kingdom may not sound familiar to you. But believe me, it is **real**. It is a beautiful and peaceful kingdom. Here is where magic and spells live together. Here is where the modern world and the past come together. Here is where dreams and nightmares come to life. Basically in my world, anything is possible.

I would like to tell you that Wawanakwaica is still what it was like when I was a child. However, I would be wrong. It started four weeks ago or two weeks before my eighteenth birthday.

_**Flashback: Four weeks ago **_

It was normal day for me. It was in the afternoon when I was done with all my classes. I was walking in the main hall with my guitar.

"Trent, there you are." I heard a voice coming from one of the halls that was connected to the main hall. I turned to find Courtney, one of my oldest friends, one of my two tutors, and in some way, my adviser. I also noticed that she had a scroll with her.

"I have been looking for everywhere." She said, looking exhausted.

"And I have been avoiding you everywhere." I said while giving her a face that meant "I'm joking."

She gently smiled and rolled her eyes. "Anyway, I really think that you should start trying to find a bride since you're going to be crown king in two weeks." She was right about the king part, but to be honest, she hasn't brought up the marriage part since two days before my seventeen birthday. There has been else she wanted to talk about.

"Is there something else you want to talk about?" I said while seeing the scared look in her eyes.

"Yes." She said frighten. "I think you should see this." She then unrolled the scroll, which was a map of Wawanakwaica and the kingdoms near by, on a close by table. The scroll also had some pictures with it. "I noticed that there is something in the mountains. I found pictures of it from the cameras of some travelers. I've never see something like this before. "

"Courtney, it could just be a group of wolves together or a bear." I said, looking at how that it wasn't **that **big. Beside, the soldiers in the mountains would have reported to us if there was something there. We also have some of the greatest soldiers here in the kingdom. And don't worry; I'll start looking for a bride after my coronation." I said in a calm voice and face.

"Fine." She said, still a little concerned.

_**Ten minutes later**_

After walking for a while, I was at the garden. I actually like the garden. It helped make me think and it's a great way for me to play my guitar and write music. I sat on a chair, next to the pond. I was about to started playing my guitar when I heard a voice.

"Trent! What's up, man?" I turned around to see it was Geoff, who was the son of a lord and one of my best friends.

"Hey, dude. How is it going with you?" I said as he took a seat right next to me.

"Pretty good. So, only two weeks until you're king!" He said, being very happy.

"I know. I can't wait."

"Yeah. No offences, dude, but your uncle is kind of strict." Both of my parents died when I just was two. After that, my uncle has ruled the kingdom.

"I don't blame you. He doesn't want me know about anything and just want me to leave him alone and do something else."

"Yeah, it's going to be great when you're king, Trent." Another voice said, but I immdently knew the voice.

"Thanks, Cody." I said as Cody, who was another one of my oldest friend and the son of one of the wealthy merchants.

"Yeah, Trent. You are going great as king. You have been studied of how to be a king for most of your life. You are going to rock." Geoff said, encouraging me.

"Thanks guys. I'll see you guys later. I'm going to practice my guitar." I said before walking away.

_**A Hour and Half Later **_

I have been practicing music for a while. I practiced songs that I learned from Courtney when I was nine. I also made a song. I don't know why I wrote but I felt like someone would love it. I started playing and singing it.

_They say that we only got summer_

_And I say that's really bummer _

_But we'll swim in the sun_

_And have lots of fun_

_It will be just the two of us_

_Nothing to do _

_Just hang_

_So let me say only this_

_Stick around _

_For just one kiss_

I continued to play until I heard something. However, I ignored it. I started to play again, thinking about the song. However, I stopped when I heard the noise come closer and some screaming. I stopped at once and ran back in to the castle. As I entered, servants and guests of the castle were screaming and running around in panic. I then saw Courtney running to me. She looked terrified.

"Courtney, what's wrong?" I said, nervous for what she was going to say.

"Trent, the kingdom is under attack."

* * *

><p><strong>So that was the first chapter. I hope you like it. Sorry, if the characters seemed a bit OC. Sorry if it stinks. I tried. I also use a joke from <em>The Princess and the Frog. <em>Can anyone find it? I think some guys can tell what is going to next. Please review. Bye.**


	3. The Attack

**Hello to all. So I was thinking it over and I was thinking/planning to make Gwen the young woman who Trent meets on Earth instead of Bridgette. Sorry, I just like it better in my head and I haven't really gotten any reviews for this story. Sorry, if you're upset. Also, I don't feel into it with TxB like the way I am with TxG. Don't be mad at me. Let me know what you think. I'm still deciding but I'm leading more toward Gwen. I still need help with this story's plot. Thanks. I do not own anything.**

**Chapter 2: The Attack**

"What?" I said shocked. "What's attacking the kingdom?"

"I don't know." She said while we quickly walked to find the others. Soon, our walking became into running. "But, I pretty sure that it has something to do with the thing I showed you." She said before giving a face that said "I told you so."

It took us a few minutes before we found Geoff and Cody. With them were Beth, Cody's five year old sister; and Noah, my other tutor.

"What's going on?" Cody asking me while holding his little sister.

"The kingdom is just celebrating Trent's birthday two weeks early." Noah said sarcastically.

"Really?" Beth said with big smile.

"No, the kingdom is being attacked by a monster." Noah said harshly to Beth.

"Hey, there is no need to be mean to her." I said as I saw that Beth was about to cry.

"But it's true." Noah said before Beth got out of Cody's arms and tugged at my pants.

"Is it true?" She said. Beth was like a little sister to me. She could act a little weird sometime but she was caring as well. I had to tell her the truth.

"Yes" I sighed before I saw that she was on the verger of crying. "Don't worry. We're going to get out of here."

"How?" Courtney asked, wanting to see what I had in mind.

It took me a moment to think of an answer. "We'll go in the escape carriage and go to the closest kingdom. Then, we tell about the monster and hopefully the army there will help us defeat it."

"I like that plan." Geoff said happily.

"Me too." Cody said with a smile on his face.

"Ok, but what about your uncle?" Courtney said, pointing the one flaw of my plan.

"I'll get him and meet you guys at the carriage." I said before giving Courtney a walkie-talkie. "I'll call when I'm on my way or if something happens."

"Ok, just be careful." She said before I gave her a hug.

"I will." I said before giving Geoff, Cody and Noah a high-five and Beth a hug.

I began to run to the weapons room first. I don't what I'll be up against but I wanted to be prepared. As I got there, I quickly grabbed a sword and was on my way. I was on my way to my uncle's study, where he spent most of his time. After few minutes, I was in the ball room, which was about three minutes away from the study. I was about to run though the ball room when I saw something in the large widow that faced the kingdom. It was the monster. The monster seemed to be a very large wolf with wings and could breathe fire. I then saw it multiplying from one into three, then six, then nine, and then twelve. As I watched the wolf, I heard the main ball room doors opened. I turned around to find soldiers in black uniforms. They quickly came toward me with swords. However, I was able to fight them and either knocked them out or stabbed but I didn't kill them. I was able not to run into any more soldiers and finally reached my uncle's study.

"Uncle Chris?" I said. He was sitting at his desk, reading a book.

"Yes, Trent?" He said, looking up his book. He seemed calm like he didn't know what is going on.

"Uncle, haven't you seen what is going in the kingdom? The kingdom is being under attack by a wolf monster." I said being exhausted.

"Really?" He said, sounding surprised. "I would never have though of that."

Just then, one of the wolves busted though the doors. I pulled out my sword, ready for battle. However, my uncle clapped his hands and the wolf sat. He then snapped his figures and the wolf disappeared completely.

"Haven't you figured it out?" My uncle said with an evil smile. It all became clear. Chris, like many people in this kingdom, knows how to do magic and must have created those wolves. Just then, Eva, the captain of the army, came in.

"Eva, my uncle is responsible for the wolves that attacked the kingdom. Arrest him." I demanded. Eva drew out her sword. However instead of pointing her sword at Chris, she pointed it at me. I then notice the color of what she was wearing. Black.

"You see, Trent, I have been planning this attack for ten years." Chris said before standing up. "I knew one day, you would be king and I wouldn't. So, I decided to stop that from happening."

It all made perfect sense now. In order to keep power, Chris planned to control the kingdom by a dictatorship through the wolves and the army. However in order to have this power, he needed to get rid of the heir to the thrown. Me.

I had to warn the others. They still thougt that I'm getting my uncle. I still had the walkie-talkie and knew some magic from Noah's lessons. Maybe it would be enough.

"Look, Chris-" I started to said, hope he would do what I wanted him to do.

"Trent, I'm not listening to any begging." He snapped, cutting me off. "Once I fully control this kingdom, I can move with the other kingdoms." He went on talking about his plan. Just what I wanted.

As he continued to talk, I noticed that Eva was watching even when he turned his back to discuss his plan some more. After he turned his back for a few moments, I quickly saw a vase that was close to Eva. I quickly moved my figure and the vase crashed on Eva's head, knocking her out. I then quickly ran out of the room.

"Guards" I heard Chris shouting. I ran into a servant's quarters where they won't find me.

"Courtney, are you there?" I said in the walkie-talkie.

"Trent, where are you?" She almost screamed in the walkie-talkie. "There are guards in black suits everywhere. We had to hide to the janitor's closet near to the carriage."

"Courtney, Chris was be hidden it the whole time. He was the one who created the wolves and is controlling the guards."

"We'll wait for you-"

"NO" I shouted into the walkie-talkie. "The guards are looking for me. I'll distract the guards while you guys escape to Tonticane. Chris is going to attack the other kingdoms. You have to warn them."

"Trent, what about you?"

"I'll be fine. Just tell me on the walkie-talkie when you guys made out."

"Please be caref-"

"I can't promise anything." I said, cutting her off. I then walked out of the room and I started running in the opposite direction of the carriage.

Courtney's POV

I kept on looking for the guards. So far, there were only two watching the carriage. We could take them, being it was four (and a little kid) against two. However, we had no weapons and the guards have been trained to take down people like us. I continue watched the guards until I saw that one of the guards, listening to his communicator. Then, he and the other guard quickly ran out of the room. I guessed that they were after Trent. The rest of the group and I quickly got in to the carriage. The carriage was like an escape pod mixed with a horse drawn carriage. It has a robot horse with a pod shape carriage. I turned on the carriage and began flying it to Tonticane, which was about 100 miles away.

"Trent, we are out of the kingdom." I said in the walkie-talkie.

"That's great. Now, turn off the walkie-talkie." I then heard the guards coming closer to him. I turned off the walkie-talkie and hoped that he was alright.

Trent's POV- Two minutes before the carriage takes off

I know the guards are close to me but I have to keep running. I continued to use different hallways to trick the guards, but they were multiplying. I then saw in the widow, close to me, the carriage taking off.

"Trent, we are out of the kingdom." Courtney said in the walkie-talkie two minutes.

"That's great. Now, turn off the walkie-talkie." I said, knowing that the guards might use the walkie-talkie to find out where they are going.

"There he is! Get him!" I heard the guards yell. I then quickly smashed my walkie-talkie before they surrendered me. There was no everyway for me to run. I was trapped. However, I did accomplish one thing. I helped my friends escape from my uncle. I took out my sword, dropped it on the ground, and put my hands on my head. A guard close to me hit me on the head and knocked me out. The last thing I heard was the sound of the chains being put on my wrists.

When I woke up, I was back in Chris's study. I still had the chains on. Chris was standing next to his desk with a knife.

**So that was chapter two. I hope you guys like it. What's going to have next to poor Trent? Only I know. Please review. I really need help with the story like I keep mentioning. Bye.**


	4. The Tiger, the Plan, and the Dream

**So here is chapter three, I hope you guys like it. I have decided to go with Gwen. Hope you guys aren't mad. I do still need idea for the later plot of the story. I don't own anything.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: The Tiger, the Plan, and the Dream<strong>

Trent's POV

"Do you really though that you could escape?" Chris said. There were guards all around me. Chris must have wanted to make sure that I wouldn't escape again. I saw next to Chris was Eva with an ice pack. She gave me a very pissed off face for hitting her with a vase. I saw that Chris went by his desk and dipped the knife in some black liquid. He then nodded to the guards and they took off my chains. I knew what my uncle was going to do. He would stab me then the black liquid, which I though was poison, would quickly kill me.

"Chris, even if you kill me-" I said before Chris started to laugh.

"You though I was going to kill you?" He keeps on laughing before stopping and walking closer to me. "If I killed you, then if my plan failed I would be executed. However, I think I'll still get executed if anyone found out that I hired assassins to murder your parents." I was shock. Chris was behind my parents' deaths. However before I could say anything, Chris stabbed the knife into my right side. Pain entered my body. I fell on my knees with my left hand holding my side. I looked at my side to find that the wound was quickly healing and some of the black liquid was dripping from my body. However, the pain had gotten a thousand times worse as I heard Chris chanting something. I then fell on the floor with my arm still on my side.

"What's wrong, Trent?" Chris said, pretending to worry about me. He then turned his life size mirror at me. "You don't look so good."

As I looked at the mirror, I saw that my eyes had turned into cat's eyes. I then watched as my skin became orange, black, and white fur. I then saw my hands becoming paws. Before I could see anything else, I fainted.

Chris's POV

I watched as my nephew fainted and his transformation was completed. No longer was he a human, but now he was a tiger. I smiled happily at my work. I then opened a drawer of my desk and pulled out a portal crystal. Once you tell the crystal where you want an object to go and throw it at the object, the object is transport to the place you want it to go.

"Earth" I said to the crystal. I then throw it at Trent and a moment later, he was gone.

"Sir" Eva said, knowing that it was now ok to talk. "We have located that Trent's band of misfits with the tracker on the carriage. They are head for Tonticane. Should we stop them?"

"No, it's perfect. Instead of taking Tonticane first, we'll take some of the kingdoms farer way and work our way to Tonticane." I said to Eva. "I think we should attack Noratice first since their kingdom is the most peaceful and has the most metal from the buildings there."

"When should I tell our army to attack the city?" Eva said before she pulled out her communicator. Eva and I have planned out an army of trained soldiers to attack to the weaker kingdoms. There is a very large and deep forest next to Noratice, in which we used to find our army.

"Tell them to attack in five minutes." I said with a smile on my face. Tonticane would try to stop me. However, after I gather all resources from all of the other kingdoms had, I would be unstoppable. Trent was stuck on Earth now. There would be no way for him to stop me.

No one could stop me.

Gwen's POV

I woke up from the lighting of the rainstorm. I had another bad dream. I've been having them for three days. Each dream was about some soft of kingdom. Each dream seemed to have gotten from bad to worse. In the dreams, I could only see blur faces. This dream was by far the worse. It first started out with a young man. The young man seemed to be the main character of the dreams. Any way, the young man was in a room with him, the villain. The young man seemed to be imprisoned in the room since I was able to see guards. They were talking, however I couldn't hear that much of what they were saying. Then, the villain stabbed the young man. I couldn't see what happened to him since the dream then flashed to the blur vision of the villain planning to take over the other kingdoms. I don't know why but it felt like the young man didn't die from the knife. Maybe he was alive in some way.

I got out of bed and started to prepare for the day so I wouldn't be rushing in the morning. After I grabbed everything that I needed, I grabbed my sketch pad. I worked at zoo. When I have free time, I would draw the animals if they aren't annoying or something that I though was disgusting. I flipped through it to find the newest of them. It was just a set of eyes. However, it was not just any pair of eyes. It was his eyes. The young man. It was the only feature that I could see. I normally don't color my drawings, but I wanted to remember his light green eyes. I then put down the sketch pad and went back to bed, wondering about him.

* * *

><p><strong>So I hope you guy enjoy the chapter. Sorry if Gwen seemed a bit OC. I tried. For some reason, the beginning of the chapter reminds me of the beginning of the movie <strong>_**Freddie the Frog **_**and I don't really like that movie. Oh, well. It's just reminded me. I'm also sorry if the last scene with Gwen waking up seem just like that one scene from**_** Twilight**_**. The one scene with Edward watching Bella sleeping and she wakes up and states that she dreamt of Edward. I still hope you like it. Bye.**


	5. The Zoo

**Hello to all. Here is chapter four. Before the chapter begins, I like to thank digimedas, Shadicx, and ColdHeartedCrystal for giving some ideas to the story. If anyone else has any ideas for the story, you can still submit them. I do not own anything.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: The Zoo<strong>

Gwen's POV

I reawaken at 6 o'clock and got ready for work. I then took the subway to the zoo where I work at. As I passed through the gates, I saw my two best friends, Bridgette and Leshawna, sitting at a table.

"Hi, Gwen." Bridgette said, waving hi.

"Hey, girl." Leshawna said with a smile on her face. "What's up?"

"Nothing much" I said, walking forward to them.

"Are you ok? You look really tired." Bridgette said to me.

"Yeah, Honey. Did you have another dream?" Leshawna asked to me. I told both Bridgette and Leshawna about the dreams when they first happened.

"Yes, but this dream was probably the worse out of them all." I said. I then continued to tell them about the young man and the villain.

"It was just a dream, Gwen." Bridgette said, trying to calm me down. "None of it is real."

"Yeah, there is no way anyone would want to be with a weird, goth girl." A voice said. I turned around to see it was Heather. Heather has been my enemy since elementary school. Sadly just like Bridgette, Leshawna, and I worked at the zoo, so did Heather and her 'best friend', Lindsay. Lindsay was basically an air head.

"That's odd." I said to Leshawna and Bridgette. "I don't remember vampires being able to walk in the sun light." Leshawna laughed and Bridgette smiled at my joke while Heather just rolled her eyes and walked away.

"Hey guys." Another voice said but I knew this voice immdently.

"Hi, D.J." I said to the voice. D.J.'s mom ran the zoo. So, D.J. was able to get jobs for Leshawna, Bridgette, Izzy, another girl who I was kind of friends with; and me. Heather and Lindsay had to apply for the job.

"So, are you guys going to movie night on Friday?" D.J. said, sitting with us. D.J.'s mom would allow him to invites us to watch a movie in stadium of the zoo.

"Yes." We said together.

"What movie are we going to see?" Leshawna asked.

"I'll pick one out tomorrow." D.J. said. "Do you guys know if Izzy coming?" Izzy had the day off.

"I'm pretty sure that she's going." Bridgette said.

"Hello girls." D.J.'s mom said, coming toward us.

"Hi, Mamma D.J." Leshawna, Bridgette, and I said.

"Hi, Mamma." D.J said.

"Honey, could you go grab the new food of the lizards from the storage?" Mamma D.J asked.

"Sure, Mamma." D.J. said before leaving the table and waving goodbye. Just as Mamma D.J. was about to say something, the telephone began to ring.

"I'll be right back." She said before going to answer the phone.

"Hi, Gwen." I saw Lindsay came toward me. _Great. Now I have to deal with her._

"Hi, Lindsay." I mummed.

"Do you think I'll get to feel the seals?" Lindsay said but I wasn't paying attention. "I love the white seals. They are soooo cute as babies. They-."

"Girls, do you think you can come in a little earlier tomorrow?" Mamma D.J. asked the four of us.

"Sure." We all said together, including Lindsay.

"How come?" I asked. It's not like I was going to have a good night sleep. I was probably going to have another dream. I just wanted to know.

"I got a call from Animal Control. It seems a family in the suburbs found a tiger in the forest close to where they lived. Animal Control has already capture the tiger, but they think it would be better if they transported here tomorrow. That way, we have more time to prepare the tiger's area for another tiger. So I need help watching over the tiger while it is being put in the cage."

"Ok" Bridgette said. "Does it have a name?"

"No." Mamma D.J. replied. "We'll have to do that when it arrives."

The rest of the day went by quickly. However, that night when I went to sleep, I was expecting another dream but I only heard screaming.

And then nothing else.

* * *

><p><strong>So that was chapter four. I hope you guys like it. *Pretending to be curious* I wonder who is the tiger that is coming to the zoo? Can anyone guess what movie I got the part of Gwen says that she can hear screaming and then nothing? Bye. <strong>


	6. Gwen and the Tiger

**Hello to all. Here is the next chapter. I hope you like it. I do not own anything.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: Gwen and the Tiger<strong>

Gwen's POV

It was Thursday, the day that the tiger was coming. I woke up around forty-five minutes earlier. I got ready and took the subway quite quickly. When I got to the zoo, the only ones there were D.J., Mamma D.J., and Bridgette. It took everyone else around twenty minutes to get there. A few minutes after everyone got to the zoo, Animal Control came. Putting the tiger in the area only took a couple of minutes. The tiger actually seem to be smaller than most tigers.

"Hey, Gwen." I saw Izzy coming toward me. "I can't believe that there is another tiger. I just love tigers because they're so cool and powerful. She said really quickly.

"So, Mamma D.J." I said, stopping Izzy from talking to me. "How did the family even find the tiger?"

"Animal Control said that the family saw a large amount of lighting hitting the forest during the rainstorm on Tuesday night. The father walked over to the forest, to see what happened, and saw the tiger, just sleeping.

"So, what should we name it?" Bridgette asked.

"What is it anyway?" Leshawna asked.

"Animal Control said it was a boy." D.J. said.

"Oh, let's name it Sir Cutie Pie." Lindsay said happily.

"NO!" We all said to her.

"Oh, what about we name him Tigger?" Izzy said with a big smile on her face.

"What do you think, Gwen?" Bridgette asked me. I looked into the tiger's eyes. They looked so green, so beautiful. I feel like I have seen them before. They looked so familiar. I then came up with a name when I looked into his eyes.

"How about we name him Trent?" I said.

"I like it." Bridgette said, supporting me.

"Me too." Leshawna said, smiling.

"All in support of naming the tiger Trent say aye." D.J. said. Most of everyone said "aye."

It was in the afternoon. I was taking care of the elephants. I always took care of the elephants. Bridgette took care of the dolphins. D.J. took care of the baby animals. Izzy took care of the monkeys. Lindsay took take of everything that was cute. Leshawna took care of the reptiles. Heather took care of the ape house. (Much to my joy.) Other members of the staff did the other animals.

I was washing one of the elephants, Jumbo, when I was Heather coming towards me.

"Hey, Gwen." Heather called out to me. "Something smells and I'm not talking about the elephants."

The minute she turned away, I whispered into Jumbo's ear. "If you spray her with water, I'll give you an extra bag of peanuts."

The elephant quickly grabbed some water with its trunk and spray it Heather.

"Hey!" She screamed.

"Hey, the elephant though that was you were the one that needed a bath." I smirked. I then grabbed two bags of peanuts for Jumbo. "Good boy."

I then looked over at the tiger's area, which was right next to the elephant's house. I saw the new tiger, Trent, saw looking at me. I was sure that he was even smiling at me, like he just saw me prank Heather. His eyes still got me. I couldn't put my finger on it, but they looked so similar.

Heather's POV

I couldn't believe that weird, goth girl used that elephant to squint me with water. She was going to regret messing with me. I then remembered that tomorrow was movie night. I then knew what I was going to do her.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you like it. You guys that I used Tigger? :) I wanted Mamma D.J.'s explanation for the family finding Trent to sound like when Thor was send down to earth in <strong>_**Thor. **_**Oh, well. *Pretending to act scared* What's going to happen to Gwen? And what will Trent do? Please review. **


	7. Movie Night

**Hello to all. Here is chapter 6. I hope you guys like it. There is a funny reason why it took me a while to finish this chapter. It is because I couldn't decide on which movie I should mention in the story. Oh well. Enjoy. I do not own anything.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: Movie Night<strong>

Gwen's POV

I came back to the zoo after I showered and changed in my usual outfit. I went to the stadium where D.J., his mom, and Bridgette were setting up the projector and the projector screen. Leshanwa was setting up candy and popcorn stand. Izzy was cleaning up the seats. Heather and Lindsay was just sitting.

"Hey, Gwen." Bridgette said with a smile.

"Hey, what movie are we watching?" I asked.

"We're going to watch the original _Scream_ movie." D.J. said while taking the projector screen out of the box. I was a little surprise that D.J. picked a scary movie. However, from watching _Scream_ before, it was a pretty tame movie. Most of the deaths was just stabbing or slitting the victim's throat. My favorite deaths are the famous Casey Becker scene and when Tatum gets her head stuck in the garage door. Knowing D.J., he would probably cover his eyes when those deaths happen. Leshanwa would watch the movie while telling the characters to run for their lives. Bridgette would probably her eyes when the serious death scene came. Izzy would smile like a crazy person. Heather would just watch the film without having any fun what so ever. Lindsay would scream her head even when the opening title came on.

"Gwen" D.J. said while connecting the projector screen together. "I forgot to feed the tigers. Could you feed them?"

"Sure." I said, having nothing else to do since everyone else was working.

"Thanks." He said before throwing me a walkie-talkie and the keys to the tiger's cage.

Heather's POV

D.J. threw Gwen the keys to the tiger's cage to give them dinner. I then thought of a better plan to get back at the goth girl.

"Lindsay" I said pulling up the blonde. "Let's go to the bathroom." We then followed Gwen to the tiger's cage.

"Heather, the bathrooms are that way." Lindsay said, pointing in the opposite in the other direction. I rolled my eyes.

"Lindsay, we're going to play a little prank on Gwen." I told her before we continued to follow Gwen.

Gwen's POV

I made my way to the tiger's cage. I unlocked the door and went into the room where the food for the tigers was. I opened the refrigeration, grab the meat for the tigers, and closed the refrigeration. I then unlooked the door that lead to the tiger's cage and put the key on the counter.

Heather's POV

Lindsay and I went in to the room where the tiger's food was after Gwen left to feed the tigers. I quickly grabbed the key that Gwen left on the counter and locked the door that lead to the tiger's cage.

"Come on, Lindsay. Let's go to the bathroom." I said pulling her to move again.

"Isn't Gwen in there?" She asked.

"Yes."

"Isn't she going to get eating by the tigers?"

"Don't worry. She'll be fine." I lied before we went to the bathroom.

Gwen's POV

I gently threw the meat a few feet away from the tigers. Including Trent, there were five tiger now. While most of the tiger were asleep, Trent was looking at me. Those green eyes looked so familiar. I still couldn't figure out where I see them before. I went back to the door and tried to open it. However, it was locked. I tried jigging the door, but it was still locked. I gently knocked on the door to get someone's attentenction. However, the tigers woke up and started walking closer to me.

Bridgette's POV

We finished putting together the projector screen and pulled in the projector. Leshawna finished set up the candy and popcorn stand. Izzy also finished clean the seats. Something seemed wrong through. Gwen hadn't gone back from feeding the tigers. Heather and Lindsay were also gone. That's couldn't be good.

"D.J., have you seen Gwen?" I asked.

"No, I haven't seen her since she left to feed the tigers." He said.

"Help, help." I heard D.J.'s walkie-talkie.

"D.J., I think that's Gwen." I said, pointing to his walkie-talkie. He then grabbed his walkie-talkie.

"Gwen, are you o.k.?" He asked.

"No. I'm locked in the tiger's cage, and tigers are looking at me like I'm a steak. They're coming toward me."

"Don't worry, we're coming." D.J. said before putting down the walkie-talkie and running to his mom. "Mamma!"

Gwen's POV

I just got off the walkie-talkie with D.J. I hoped that he would get here before I'm eaten. The tigers were about seven feet away from me and getting closer. I tried looking for a stick or something I could use to defeat myself. I found a stick closer to me and quickly grabbed it.

"I'm warming you." I said with the large stick. Snowball, the tiger closest to me, whacked the stick out of my hand. The four tigers started to surround me. I was trapped. I closed my eyes, hoping that D.J. would get here in time. However, I heard a roar. I opened my eyes to find Trent in front of me, roaring at the other tigers. A second later, the tigers quickly went back away from me. Trent then back away from me as well. I swore I thought he smiled and mouthed 'You're safe.' Just then, I heard the door opened and Mamma D.J. had a tranquilizer gun with her. D.J., Bridgette, Leshanwa, Lindsay, Heather and Izzy were behind her.

"Stay away from the goth girl!" Mamma D.J. yelled. "Or I will use this!"

The tigers, who were about five feet away from me, moved back from me. Bridgette and Leshanwa helped me out of the tiger's cage. Everyone else followed behind us.

"Are you o.k.?" Leshanwa asked.

"Yea, I'm fine." I said shocked about what just happened.

"Gwen, I'm so sorry." D.J. said. "I didn't know that this would happen."

"I think that this was a joke that went too far." Bridgette said.

"I'll check the cameras to see anything strange. In the meanwhile, I think it's better if movie night is canceled tonight." Mamma D.J. said. "Leshawna, I need you take Gwen home. The rest of you can help me take down the projector, the projector screen, the candy and popcorn stands.

"Come, girl. Let's take you home." Leshawna said before following me to the main zoo's exit. As I looked back at the tiger's cage, I saw Trent looking at me again. For a brief second, I thought I saw a young man with black hair, green eyes, and fair skin in his place. He also had a green t-shirt, black pants, and green sneakers. But when I looked back at him, he was still a tiger.

* * *

><p><strong>So that was chapter 6. I hope you guys like it. For ColdHeartCrystal, I promise that next chapter, I will have Trent's POV of being a tiger. Unnn… I think I did another Twilight moment in this chapter. Oh well. Bye.<strong>


End file.
